<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Talks by cockabeetle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770432">Sweet Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle'>cockabeetle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sugarplum, and a conversation with the big kids Ana needed to have a nice chat with Chara! They might have bonded a little about being the bubbly, comic relief type~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mariana Guerrero-Suarez/Vanessa Verlac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POINTS<br/>Total: 2325<br/>Beetle: 1470 words at 725 +700 +50= 1475pts<br/>Chara: 855 words at 428 +400 = 828pts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariana had been wandering the park for a while, trying to get her thoughts in order, when she sees a familiar head of white-blonde hair and decides to try talking this out. Everyone has been saying to be open with her feelings, might as well start today.<br/>
"Hey, Chara, right?"</p><p>Chara had been strumming and humming on her guitar when a familiar voice appeared and she stopped turning to her, "Oh, Ana hey...." she tried to think of a proper apology, how she acted before... it wasn't very mature of her... in fact she wondered if a side effect of her abilities is misinterpreting others and being tactless without realizing... "...Um... I'm sorry about the other day... really I am..."</p><p>"It's... it's alright, blondie." Ana smiles. She sits down on the bench next to Chara, and takes a moment to think.<br/>
"Why did you... run off? I'd have been happy to talk things out the other day, if I'd had the chance I'd have found you earlier..."</p><p>Chara frowned "I thought with everyone upset, talking about it while people were upset would have made it worse, I honestly planned on trying to talk to everyone again later... but I guess walking away made things worse instead of better..." she said realizing her mistake.</p><p>Ana huffs a laugh, and shakes her head.<br/>
"I guess that's a fair thought! Though I do wanna know how you could tell I was upset? I tried to keep a lid on that until the witch was dead and everyone was all on their way home, so... I'd like to know what tipped you off? I try not to worry you new guys, you know?"</p><p>Chara hears how she hides it and sees how similar they were, she takes a deep breath and decides the truth, "I suppose its part of my special abilities..." she sighed, and continued, "...Hey... can I be honest with you?... I haven't really told anyone much details about my wish and I think right now the situation calls for it... at least the cliff notes version anyway..." deciding she needed to tell SOMEONE about her abilities, and her realization of her own side effects of it... someone knowing means that her actions can be explained better.</p><p>Ana blinked, but nodded slowly, taking in the hesitation. She had been intending to ask, afterall, what Chara had asked for to become one of them.<br/>
"Alright?"</p><p>Chara sighed "From the age of 12 till less than a year ago I was in the foster care system.... my father at the time didnt want me, and my grandparents I was living with passed away. Mom passed away after I was born... less than a year ago, my dad appeared in my life... claiming he wanted to be a family; in foster care I was moving almost every few months 'cause families wouldn't want me, so I thought at the time that it would be good to finally have a solid place to stay. Turned out he only wanted a cleaner and cook... not a daughter... I'm not going into full detail on that situation... but lets just say..."</p><p>She gently squeezed one of her arms, no bandages visible but it was clear what happened wasn't good. "...It was the worst house I ever stayed in, but I didnt want to move again so I put up with it... till one day went too far.... I ran out and Eb appeared to me while I was crying over everything. I finally said the truth... I was tired, tired of moving, tired of living with that man... my wish... was The strength to escape that hell and find peace..." She took a deep breath, she hadn't said the truth like that in a long time, she didnt originally intend to give her life story, but her wish wouldn't have made sense otherwise, "That wish gave me the strength and courage to tell the truth about the situation.... he is no longer allowed near me and has no paternal rights. I told my social worker that whichever family I would stay with I intend to stay till I'm 18 and move one my own, but no more monthly moving..."</p><p>"Basically I'm more confident than I used to be, I still feel overwhelming emotions but they don't control me anymore... and, I saw for a split second on your face the same expressions I used to have before my wish, a momentary sadness before hiding it yet again...." She started tuning her guitar as she was getting a little stressed, "Sorry, I didnt mean to let it all out like that..."</p><p>Mariana sat there for a moment, and then let out a slow breath.<br/>
"Oh." That was a lot, but... she understood needing to get something off your chest. She let herself relax a little.<br/>
"Okay, so it wasn't something really obvious? That's... good. I'm... sorry you've been through so much. I'm glad you got out of that..." she reaches out before gently patting Chara's shoulder.<br/>
"Mine was really frivolous, I just wished for endless candy."</p><p>Chara smiled and gave a small chuckle "Its a sweet wish anyway... sorry I'm a sucker for puns.... and the sucker one was unintended." She admitted trying to lighten the mood, before smiling, "I'm always happy when others aren't feeling any pain like that, so I always try my best to make people either feel better or be their support... like I want to support everyone on the team and help them feel better." She made a small strum and breathed again, clearly the guitar was soothing for her and probably was a way for her to release her stress.<br/>
"And honestly, endless candy is a great way to make others smile, so I don't see it as that frivolous, while its not the most... life changing wish, it still gives you a way to either release stress or help others... I don't believe any wish is frivolous... just different," she added.</p><p>Mariana smiled. When she'd made the wish, she'd thought it was the best idea. And it was good for breaking the ice and making others feel good. But... of all the things she could have sold her soul for, of all the things she could have doomed herself to a short life with... candy was kind of a stupid choice. She grinned anyway.<br/>
"Speaking of suckers," Ana pulled a piece of candy from behind her back, and paused at the bite-sized red and yellow wrapper she was holding. Darn, she'd been hoping for a lollipop or something, but a Bit O Honey bar was nice enough.<br/>
"Care for something sweet?" She grinned, offering the honey and almond candy to the other girl.<br/>
"I try to keep spirits up, too. Fighting the witches can be scary, and frustrating, and with... with everything happening with Vondila and all of these new kids showing up... it does feel a little overwhelming, sometimes. I might not be sailor moon, but I can still bring the mood up with a joke." She winks.</p><p>Chara smiled chuckling at the joke and her clearly wanting to give a sucker but got Bit O Honey instead, so she thanks her for the candy taking a bite "Well.. I know I AM one of those new kids, and I may not yet understand everything, but I am offering to help however I can, be it tell a joke, sing or play a calming song, or beat the shit out of a witch... so if ever you or anyone you know feels overwhelmed, you can send them my way and I'll help however I can..." she said smiling even though the candy made her mouth sticky muffling her voice a little, "Heh... remind me to use candy anytime I wanna have a muffled voice while singing" she laughed.</p><p>Ana giggled.<br/>
"Taffy will do that to you! It's a very chewy... thing." She laughed a little more, and plucked another candy from behind her back. An Idaho Spud? Well... she'll find out what it is.<br/>
"I'd offer to help you stock up, but as you can probably tell, these are random." She opens the wrapper and pops the chocolate into her mouth- coconut and marshmallow being the other flavorings. Huh. She might have to try getting more of these...<br/>
"I might take you up on that, it might help to have someone else keeping the mood up..."</p><p>Chara smiled "I'm glad. Hey, you mind if I play something while we enjoy this candy?" she's swallowing the taffy able to talk again properly "Its a good stress relief and it helps me get better so I can one day do it on an actual stage... that's the hope anyway," she explained seeing the two of them seeming to be relaxed around each other at least.</p><p>"Go for it, Chiquita. I've not got a musical bone in my body, but I think your playing sounds nice." She smiles, and leans into the bench a little more.<br/>
"How'd you feel about your first two witches?"</p><p>Chara smiled starting with stretching her fingers "Well the hit to the face in the last one showed how much practice I still need to be able to help everyone. The hit and dodge from the one before was my first burst of confidence I can build on, And amazingly... I'm not scared of the witches... I'm not angry either, but I intend to protect everyone I can. And fighting witches comes with the territory..." she looked at Ana and smiled, "This is my home now... and I have friends now... I'm not gonna let witches destroy that," she said but sensing her own emotions rising she starts playing her song, at first humming before starting to sing it fully unable to control herself, lost in the music.<br/>
It was clear she loved this kind of feeling more than anything, and when she finished the song she realized she got way to into it "s-sorry got carried away..."</p><p>Ana smiled, a tinge of sadness im the expression before she closes her eyes and relaxes to listen to Chara's song.<br/>
"Don't beat yourself up about missing or hitting yourself. I've shot myself in the foot more times than I've ever hit anything else. But you can't say I'm not strong, right? I killed Mania, with that multishot." She spoke softly, trying not to bother Chara's playing.</p><p>Chara  chuckled strumming the same song as it was a song she had been working on for awhile, "Very true and I'll say it again, you were AMAZING during that one" she did catch the tinge, but never said anything, Chara was figuring out something about the witches was connected... she didnt know what, but she'll keep it in mind, after all the older magi's attitude seems to change with it... she wasn't going to make the same mistake again, "Anyway, anything fun you and the others like to do? I kinda wanted to do something for everyone. I guess as an apology but also just to meet everyone properly you know?" she noted while playing.</p><p>"Well... we've held parties at the Sanctuary a few times... and Percy likes inviting everyone to play video games. Ophelia and I have gone to the mall together... we're all getting to know each other." She grinned.<br/>
"Maybe once Von feels a little better, a little less freaked out from her arm... we might organize a party again. Get everyone together." Her smile falters.<br/>
"Keep... keep an eye out for a girl with black hair and a red diamond hairpin. She's not friendly, she's... she's the reason Von lost her arm." Ana knew it was a little misleading to say it like that, but she didn't want Chara to get hurt.<br/>
"Don't attack her, but... keep an eye out and don't trust anything she has to say."</p><p>Chara paused, this girl... "Salem warned me about her as well, and trust me... her hurting others puts her off the possible friend list, and honestly... I'm not gonna let her control me... bullies like that," she smirked giving a smile "I don't trust... and don't let control me... never again..." from the sounds of it this bitch reminds her of her father... never again she would fall to that trap again....</p><p>Ana hummed.<br/>
"Right. She sent letters out... if you see one with a red diamond on it, it's from her. There might be a threat, or some lie or half-truth written on it to make you distrust Salem and her sister, Vondila. And the rest of us, too. She wants to break up our group."</p><p>Chara nods "I see... the second she sends me a letter I'll probably just tear it to pieces, leaving my own message of her having no power over me... probably even harder to get to me than others."</p><p>Mariana smiled.<br/>
"Good. I know she can be convincing, so.. I'm glad you're gonna be able to handle yourself, Angelititititita." She pulls a yellow checkered candy bar from behind Chara's side of the bench.<br/>
"Ooh, Abba-zaba? I haven't seen these before! Wanna spit them?"</p><p>Chara smiled nodding "sure~" she smiled enjoying the candy but wondered, "What does Angelititititita mean?"</p><p>"It's just a cute way to say Angel. I guess it could also mean 'little angel', since that's kinda what the suffix 'ita' means- well, the feminine version of little is 'ita', 'ito' is masculine. I just... really like picking nicknames until one sticks. The more ti's I add to a nickname, like Angelita or Chiquita or Percitito or whatever, the cuter I'm trying to make it sound. It's... it's just the spanish way to make things sound cute, I guess! I haven't really bee thinking about it much."</p><p>Chara smiled nodding "I see, I don't know much spanish or anything so I appreciate it" she smiled being called angel was really cute or any nickname really, "It'd be hard to find a nickname for a name like Chara I bet" she joked</p><p>"Charita! Though... honestly, I think Angelita is cuter, and might fit you better." She grinned, and wiggled her shoulders a little.<br/>
"Sometimes names are hard to make these kinds of nicknames for... but I have more options! Like... Sierra has a very sweet looking outfit, and is kinda bubbly, forgive the pun, so I call her 'Azucar'. It basically means sweetheart."</p><p>Chara nods smiling "alright then I like that nickname, by hair is wild like angel feathers to I guess." she joked "and as I said I Iove puns~" she said smiling.</p><p>Ana grinned.<br/>
"Exactly! I kinda miss having long hair- I grew it out to my knees; used to keep it in a braid. I cut it off for my birthday, I just... wanted a change. But... your hair looks so fun to work with, you know? Have you done anything fun with it, Angelita?"</p><p>Chara thought a moment, "Mostly I have my hair either down or a high ponytail, I think I wanted to try pigtails but it looked silly~ its so wild naturally its hard to manage otherwise, but I never liked having short hair anyway so I work the fashionably nmessy look I guess," she joked.</p><p>Ana giggled.<br/>
"I know how that feels! Mine is very curly, they're not tight curls or anything, but... still. I wore braids to try and keep it out of my face and out of the way, my braid was so thick and long I could wrap it around my neck as a scarf. I wore ponytails and buns a lot, too, but... Pigtails did look kinda silly, they're not the kind of style you can wear when you wanna be serious, that's for sure! I cut my hair to about my shoulder blades when I turned 16, and lopped it all off on my birthday this year, just because I got so tired of dealing with it I guess? I wanted to feel like I had control of the situation."</p><p>Chara nods smiling, "Makes sense to me, for me the feeling of being free is why I keep mine long so it makes total sense. But seriously I don't know what else could be done with this hair, I've tried buns but every time not only did it look like static was everywhere but the buns would burst from so much hair!"</p><p>"I could teach you how to do a loose bun, when I had my longer hair, I could only get it up like that in two buns, kinda loose and messy. Yours could maybe fit in one, but I think a double bun, either the bearbun kind on the top of your head, or two at the back of your neck, would look really cute." She grins.<br/>
"Braids can be a lot to commit to, and a lot of work, but they're good for keeping your hair tamed when you're gonna be jumping around a lot, and you can keep your hair in them for longer than a ponytail, 'cause it's not quite as loose and easy to tangle."</p><p>Chara thought about it... "The braids would be too much for these streaks of hair and as I said I like my hair loose, especially the feeling of wind in my hair feels amazing, but I really should try the double buns might be cute..."</p><p>"Lemme know if you ever wanna try something! I still have a bunch of my hairties, after all, so.... you can use them if you want. I won't be needing them." Ana added, gesturing to her hair where the longest bits barely brushed her chin.</p><p>Chara smiled "Probably would be a lot of fun to do, haven't messed with my hair since I was young~"</p><p>"I've always liked having my hair played with. I'd say I miss it, but Vanessa can still play with what I've got left and it's nice not to get headaches just from the weight of it all! I never realized how much there was until the weight was off my shoulders- literally!"</p><p>Chara chuckled "True true, oh! are you and Nessa really close?" she asked curious.</p><p>"Vanessa is my girlfriend, we just started dating, but... I've had a crush on her since we met. She's so sweet, you know?" Ana grinned.</p><p>Chara smiled "Aww congrats! That's so sweet to hear!" she smiled while she herself was heterosexual she always was a friend to anyone no matter what gender they love. "And she did seem very nice so I'm glad you two are together and hopefully happy"</p><p>"Yeah! She's the best. I'm very happy, I moved in to her apartment a bit ago and we're still figuring everything out but..." Ana grinned.<br/>
"I think we're doing really well. Do you have anyone you like?"</p><p>Chara shook her head “Not yet anyway, as much as I’d like a boyfriend don’t know if he’d be able to handle me and all my baggage, so for now I’m just building confidence to hold a concert someday. Living life one step at a time” she said smiling.</p><p>"I understand that! I didn't think I could like people, for a long time... I never got any crushes on anyone or really understood what other people thought was attractive, but... once I started getting to know the other magi better I started realizing I liked them- Von and Ness and Percy, really. I've realized Percy isn't really my type, and I don't think Vondila likes me that much, and... obviously I've gotten on the same page as Nessa! But... it took a long time to get here. Relationships are weird. I wish you luck! Maybe you'll find someone for you- I don't know a lot of boys, really, I mostly talk to other magi and my little brother and Luis is... well, he's just turned 15 so I guess he's not as little as I think of him as, but... he's not very confident, and he's got such a baby face. Can't help but see him as little." She grins at Chara.<br/>
"You won't know someone can keep up with you, can help keep you grounded, 'til you trust them and let them help. Don't let a good guy wander by without at least taking a chance. You never know!"</p><p>Chara nods smiling “Very true very true. For all I know I’ll find a guy who rocks as much as I do and a magi, you never know,” she was clearly the type who didn’t need a man but like one someday.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Ana grinned, nudging her gently.<br/>
"There's always a bright side. Plan for the worst but expect the best! That way, no matter what happens, you're both prepared and excited!"</p><p>Chara nods smiling "Been kinda a life motto lately for me~" she said happily having a good friend beside her.</p><p>"Nice!" Ana giggled.<br/>
"That's a good motto. Not sure I've been living by one myself, unless 'Stay Positive!' counts." Ana paused.<br/>
"Or maybe I should say, 'Stay Pawsitive.'" She adds, emphasizing her pun with a little snort.</p><p>Chara laughed at the pun, "I appreciate it heehee... " she began to wonder... what was she like now if pushed over the edge? Probably the opposite of who she is... she hoped that ana now knowing her abilities if ever seeing Chara lose control, understand its not really her... she smiled and continued with the conversations though, "Whats your favorite animal by the way? For me its a tie between cats and bunnies."</p><p>"I've always liked birds. And dogs, but... doves and bluebirds are my real favorites. They scream their happiness and are the closest things we have to dinosaurs. And... there's something about watching a bird take flight that feels... freeing." Ana smiled off into the middle distance, thinking.<br/>
"But maybe that's a little sappy..."</p><p>Chara shook her head "not at all, cats are similar as they are independent and do what they want, the way they sleep whenever they want, jump anywhere they like, relax in the sun without care... its freeing.  Birds are seen as inspiration for multiple songs about freedom, one example, I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly but I wont forget all the ones that I love gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change... and breakaway~" She sang that line, an oldie but a goodie "So yeah make total sense and isn't sappy in the slightest, not to me anyway."</p><p>Ana giggled.<br/>
"Cats are really independent, aren't they? They take care of themselves. I've always loved the idea of flying... if I hadn't wished for candy, I think I might have wished to fly." She sighs, and smiles at Chara.<br/>
"But candy was a pretty sweet deal, all things considered."</p><p>Chara chuckled, "I couldn't agree more about being a sugary sweet deal~" she said smiling, flying huh?... we all wish for a form of freedom in our own way... course with freedom comes responsibility as well... she smiled enjoying the air the breeze the sun... it all set so good to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>